Aircraft engines on a commercial airliner typically include a thrust reverser as part of the nacelle system. The thrust reverser system may be configured to provide reverse thrust to slow the aircraft, for example during a landing event after touchdown. One type of thrust reverser design includes cascades which help redirect the air from the fan duct in a reverse thrust direction during thrust reverser operation. The structural support for such cascades may have an impact on the external profile and/or aerodynamic features of an aircraft, possibly reducing the overall efficiency of the aircraft in flight.